My Theonor Chipwrecked Scenes
by Esmeia
Summary: As most fans know, Alvittany and Theonor took a backseat to Simonette in the newest film. Here is how I would have liked to see the romantic scenes between Theodore and Eleanor.


**My Chipwrecked Theonor Scenes**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_Author's Note: So, I watched Chipwrecked a few weeks ago. That means there will be some **massive spoilers** for anyone who hasn't seen it. Fair warning!_

_I wasn't all that impressed with the movie. It was definitely better than the first two, but there was a lot of things I took issue with. Either way, it was really cute, funny, and even romantic._

_What I didn't like about it was the severe lack of Alvittany and Theonor compared to Simonette. Don't get me wrong, I love Simonette, but I love the other couples too._

_So, I decided to give some love to my second favorite couple. :D_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

_(After Dave leaves for dinner, just before the Chipettes leave for Salsa Night...)_

"Ta-da!" Eleanor said, holding up two, sparkly salsa dresses. One was mostly pink, the other mostly purple. "What do you think, girls?"

"Wow, these are totally gorgeous!" Brittany said happily, hugging her custom made dress to her chest. She gave her little sister an one-armed hug. "These are great, Ellie!"

"I agree, these are beautiful!" Jeanette gushed, gently feeling the soft, sparkly material of her own outfit. "You're quite an artist."

"Thanks, guys!" Eleanor said, giggling cheerfully. "I'm more than happy to help!"

"Then we're all set! Come on, girls! Let's head over to the dance floor and rock this place!" Brittany said, quickly changing out of her print pink pajamas and into her new club outfit. She jumped off of their shared bed and headed towards the door. "We don't want to be late! And Dave might be back before we know it!"

"Wait for us!" Eleanor said, changing as quickly as she could. She followed her two older sisters, prepared to leave. However, she noticed Theodore was still watching the movie Alvin had picked. He stood frozen in front of the large television screen, staring back blankly. She couldn't help but giggle at how scared he was of the poorly animated monster on the screen. But she found it so cute about him! "Theodore, are you okay?"

Theodore tore his eyes away from the cheap horror-flick and looked over at his blonde counterpart. His jaw nearly dropped open at the lovely sight before him. She looked absolutely amazing in a new green salsa dress. He smiled and walked over to her and her sisters.

"Wow, Ellie... you look great! All of you do," Theodore added quickly. The Chipettes smiled at him, thanking him. "Where did you get those outfits?"

"Eleanor made it for us," Brittany said proudly, patting her back. "She's really creative, huh, Theo?"

"I'll say," Theodore smiled. His smile widened when Eleanor blushed shyly.

"Brittany, you're embarrassing me!" Eleanor half-complained, nudging her older sister. Brittany just laughed at her. "Thank you, Teddy! I'm glad you like them. Um... would you like to come with us?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh? Where are you girls headed?" Theodore asked.

"We're going to Salsa Night," Jeanette answered, smoothing out the front of her dress. "It should be loads of fun!"

"That _does _sound like fun," Theodore said slowly, genuinely considering the idea. But he declined. "Sorry, I think I'll stay in and catch a movie this time. I'm really tired from all that happened today."

Eleanor twitched her nose in concern. "You're going to watch that jungle monster movie? But Teddy, you _hate_ scary movies! They give you nightmares!"

"That's true!" Theodore laughed. She knew firsthand how badly he handled anything scary. There had been countless nights when they would watch a movie and he would actually spill their popcorn when he jumped in fright! "But you know how I at least like to give a movie a chance! Besides, it might not be that scary."

"Okay, suit yourself," Brittany cut in, keen on making her way to the club before it was too late. She flipped her hair as she pushed open the door. "I can't wait to get there and tear up the dance floor! You just know all the eyes will be on _me_."

The others laughed at her overly-confident behavior, earning them a glare from the tiny diva.

"Brittany, do you always have to make a scene wherever we go?" Jeanette asked jokingly, folding her arms.

"Of course, Jeanette! I'm Brittany, duh!" Brittany laughed, strutting out to the hallway outside.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Don't we all know it. See you later, Theo!"

"Have fun!" Theodore said, waving to the two taller chipmunks. Eleanor waved at him, making her way outside. However, he quickly grabbed her smaller paw in his own and steered her back. She looked up at him with her large, emerald-green eyes. He smiled. He always did love her eyes. "You know, Ellie. I really do think you look amazing. I'm sure all eyes will be on _you _this evening. Mine certainly are."

Eleanor gasped and her cream-colored cheeks burned a light pink. She then smiled brightly, touched at his words. He was no Casanova, but then again, she didn't want one. He was possibly the sweetest, most sincere boy she had ever known. He made her heart flutter and her tummy fill with butterflies.

"But yours is the only ones that matter," Eleanor said, kissing his cheek. "Thanks, Theo."

XOXOXOXOXO

_(After Eleanor sprains her ankle...)_

"Alright, guys! Time for something so juicy, so delicious, so absolutely _amazing_ that it'll knock your socks off!" Zoe said dramatically. "Are. You. Ready?"

"But we don't wear socks," Theodore said, blinking his eyes in confusion. The others giggled, except for Simon.

"It's just a saying, Theodore," Simon said softly, glaring at the strange young woman across the room. "And stop with the theatrics, lady. Can you just share some food? We're starving here."

"Yeesh, talk about a party-pooper," Zoe grumbled, rolling her eyes. Simon folded his arms and glared at her in response. She reached inside a nearby basket and pulled out an armful of mangoes. "Ta-da! Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Anything sounds good right about now," Eleanor said, gingerly sitting down beside Theodore. Theodore twitched his nose sadly. The poor thing had sprained her ankle in a bad fall when they had taken the zip line to Zoe's tree house. He really wished he could do more for her. "Thanks for sharing, Zoe."

"No problem, guys!" Zoe said cheerfully, cutting three mangoes in half and handing the portions to each little chipmunk. "Eat up!"

The group of six immediately dug into their meals. They hadn't eaten anything in hours! Theodore had gotten through most of his meal when he noticed Eleanor was having a hard time adjusting to her crutches and eating her meal at the same time. His ears drooped, concern overwhelming him. Eleanor finished the last of her mango and looked around, obviously still hungry. He smiled, grabbed his piece, and walked over to her.

"Still hungry? Here, you can have the rest of mine. There's plenty left," Theodore said, holding out the generous portion of fruit.

Eleanor's ears piqued in surprise at the kind gesture. She looked up at him and, to his surprise, shook her head. "That's very sweet, Teddy. But I'm okay. That's your food, you should eat up."

"I insist, Ellie," Theodore said firmly. "Really, I'm fine. I feel terrible for eating that doughnut all by myself when we first washed up on this island," he said, smiling sheepishly. "Sometimes I just let my hunger get the better of me. I should have shared it with everyone. But not this time, I want you to have it. You need your energy more than the rest of us!"

"Teddy," Eleanor said, touched at his generosity. "That is so sweet, thank you! I-In that case, I'll eat up."

"Thank you," Theodore said, smiling in relief. He sat down beside her as she took a few bites. She then smiled at him again, making him blush slightly. "Hm? Did I do something funny?"

"No, Teddy. It's just, everyone has really been helping me out ever since I busted my ankle. But you've been tending to me the most. I just wanted to tell you that I really appreciate that, Theodore. You're making this a lot easier for me," Eleanor said.

"Of course, Ellie. I'd do anything to help you," Theodore grinned, putting an arm around her. "Anything."

XOXOXOXOXO

_(After they cross the log bridge the first time, and shortly after Simone retrieves a gold "crown" for Jeanette.)_

"Oh! It's beautiful!" Jeanette said, fanning herself as Simone presented her with a beautiful gold bracelet. She bent down slightly as Simone carefully rested it on top of her head, just like a crown.

"Aw!" Eleanor and Theodore said in unison, resting against each other.

"Yeah... that _is_ beautiful. Where did you find it?" Zoe asked, eying the golden bracelet casually.

"Oh, I just found it behind that waterfall. It's full of little baubles and knick-knacks," Simone said, waving his paw in disinterest. "I would have gotten more, but I feared I would be away from my dear Jeanette far too long," he said, pulling Jeanette closer by the hand. Jeanette smiled at him, touched.

"Aw~" Theodore said again, leaning into Eleanor. Eleanor just gave him a funny look instead. "What?"

Eleanor chuckled and shook her head. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Eleanor, seriously, is something wrong?" Theodore asked, turning to look her in the eyes. He blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry if I did something stupid. I know I'm not always the brightest thing..."

"No! Oh, Teddy, you didn't do anything wrong," Eleanor said quickly. She never wanted him to think that she thought of him as dumb or stupid. She would never think that way about him, even if some of the comments he said took her off guard sometimes. "Really, it's not you at all. I'm just getting tired of this _Simone._ He's starting to get on my nerves."

Theodore raised his eyebrows in surprise. He glanced back at Simone and Jeanette. He was now lovingly kissing Jeanette's hand, again. "Really? Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. It's just... don't you miss the old Simon?" Eleanor asked, turning carefully on her crutches to look at him. "You know, the _real _Simon."

"Of course I do, Ellie," Theodore said, frowning. He glanced back at a tittering, blushing Jeanette. "But Jeanette really seems to dig this new Simon – er, Simone. He's really cool! He's brave, daring, adventurous and confident! I wish I was more like him," Theodore said with a wishful smile.

"No, Theodore. No you don't!" Eleanor said angrily. She glared at him, cross. "You do _not _want to be like him."

"I don't?" Theodore asked, bewildered at her sudden anger. "But– "

"No! Look at him, Teddy," she said, waving her paw at the amorous Simone. "He's conceited, reckless, shallow, and a show-off. Alvin was _never _that bad!" she said, shaking her head in disgust. Her eyes softened as she looked back to Theodore. "I like you just the way you are. You're _real._"

Theodore gasped, not knowing how to respond. Eleanor blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry for getting upset," she said softly. "It's just that I'd rather have the boy I've always liked rsther than some fake 'munk like Simone."

Theodore smiled and carefully leaned in to give Eleanor a hug. That was one of the things he loved about her. She had a way of making him look at things in a completely different way. And, for once, there was a special girl like her that actually liked him for him.

"That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me," Theodore said, kissing her forehead. Eleanor giggled happily. "Thanks."

XOXOXOXOXO

Finally, they were going home. After nearly perishing on that god-forsaken island, they were finally flying back home for some much-deserved rest and relaxation. Theodore couldn't wait to get home to get some _real_ food and rest in his _own_ bed.

"That was quite an adventure, wasn't it?" Simon chuckled, settling down next to Brittany and Theodore. "I guess it's kind of a good thing I don't remember much of it, huh?"

"That vacation was a total disaster," Brittany said, rolling her eyes as she adjusted her tie. "I hope we never have to go through something like that again. _Right, _Alvin?" she said, looking at her counterpart pointedly.

"Ha ha, definitely not, Britt! I'm a changed 'munk," Alvin said, giving her a sheepish grin. "I've totally learned my lesson."

"Let's see how long that lasts," Eleanor joked. The others laughed at Alvin's expense. He grumbled and folded his arms. "Oh, come on, I'm just kidding, Alvin."

"I know when I'm not appreciated!" Alvin said with a playful smirk. "I'm going to go see what's fun to do on this plane."

"Alvin, don't do anything crazy. Remember what you told Dave about being a bit more responsible," Jeanette warned, giving him a look. "We've all been through a lot."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you guys," Alvin said with a careless wave of his paw. He hopped off his seat and towards the back of the plane. "Be right back!"

"I hope he doesn't do anything foolish," Simon said, sighing tiredly. "When will he learn?"

Theodore was about to respond when Eleanor gently tapped his shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see a puppet monster crafted out of one of the barf bags! It looked a lot like the jungle monster from the film he watched a few days ago. He laughed and poked one of its googly eyes.

"Wow, that looks great! You're really good at crafting, Eleanor," Theodore said happily.

Eleanor beamed at him. "Thank you, Teddy! I made it for you."

"Really? Awesome!" Theodore smiled. He crawled down and into his new costume, wiggling around and making the pipe-cleaner arms flail about. "Raawwr! How do I look? Scary, right?"

Jeanette, Simon and Brittany giggled at his newly made costume. Eleanor smiled proudly.

"You look terrifying," she giggled.

"Thanks, Ellie! This is great," Theodore said, voice slightly muffled under the bag. "Now I'm not scared of that movie anymore."

"Good," Eleanor said, walking forward. "Then that means you won't mind taking me on a date to see another movie, hm?"

"Really? A date? With me?" Theodore smiled, lifting up the bag slightly to reveal himself. He smiled back at her when she bit her lip shyly. "I'd love to."

Eleanor smiled, twitching her nose happily. "It's a date."

XOXOXOXOXO

_Author's Note: And that's it! I hope you all liked it._


End file.
